crunktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorloque Crystals
Jorloque Crystals are gemstones that have had their reality removed, and are primed to be charged with Elemental power, of which some crystals can copy and/or amplify. What this means is uncertain, and the Professor has done several experiments with Charged Jorloque Crystals to find out the mechanics of removing reality from an object. When their reality is removed, the "Uncharged" Jorloque Crystals will begin to violently vibrate at the 4th dimensional level. The presence of an Uncharged Jorloque Crystal for more than 3 minutes will cause the surrounding area to have it's reality stolen, and taken into the Jorloque Crystal. This will usually create a Space or Time Vortex. To prevent such disaster, the user of a Jorloque Crystal must charge the Jorloque Crystal within the time frame. Charging a Jorloque Crystal entails the user to do one of many things, depending on the crystal. The most common crystals are to be charged by the user putting most of their Element into a crystal. This charges the crystal, as well as making the crystal into a type of Elemental battery, or Elemental Storage. The weakest crystals can hold enough Element to perform a Level 2 Sacred Art, while the strongest can store enough to perform multiple Level 6 Sacred Arts. The energy can be called upon later, and even manipulated by the user without consumption of their own energy. This makes the Jorloque Crystal trade very expansive, as criminals will buy pre charged Jorloque Crystals from unknown sources for their crimes, while some militaries use them in warfare from time to time. Jorloque Crystals come in many different variants, some can take in more or less power, some can amplify energy. Due to the volatile nature of Jorloque Crystals, researchers suggest that there are more Jorloque Crystal variants not yet discovered Origin Jorloque Crystals are illegal in most parts of the Crunkiverse, due to the ease of use and catastrophic potential. Because of this, all Jorloque Crystals are created on the black market. Many theories circulate about who makes Jorloque Crystals, who charges them, and so on, but the truth is no one knows who can make Jorloque Crystals. However, based on the nature of the crystals, the culprit would likely have to have a high affinity for the Space Element, and have access to a means of charging them , i.e. an accomplice. Due to this prerequisite, the NCCPD as well as the Crandis Federation Investigation Bureau have added these suspects to the list of potential Jorloque Crystal-related terrorists: * F. A.T. Retardio * The Underground 10 * The 13 Warlocks * The Lorax * Donny Eggmin Jorloque Crystal Variants * JO Crystals, Jorloque Crystals that charge via the shared ritual of squeezing the baby sausage. * Vampiric Jorloque Crystals, crystals that have the ability to charge via physical contact with a biological entity, at the cost of the victims life energy. * Yi Variant, a Jorloque Crystal that can store Yi. Very rare due to the lack of Yi users * The Mobius Crystal, an urban legend that is said to amplify the energy it is charged with to infinite lengths. It's existence is not yet confirmed. * Nega-Jorloque Crystals, the rarest variant of Jorloque Crystals. These crystals charge from the negative energy surrounding an individual. What makes this rare is the fact that it can form on a person, if the person meets some qualifications, at least one being that they have an intense negative emotional state 89% of the day. These crystals are very powerful. Category:Miscellaneous